


The Serpent and the Raven

by orphan_account



Series: You, I and these bizarre worlds of ours [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Background Naegi Makoto, Background Togami Byakuya, Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celestia knew that her sixth year at Hope's Peak would be chaotic, there was a certain something that told her so, yet she wasn't expecting that it had to deal with her being chosen as one of the Three Triwizard Champions... Although three other students had been chosen as such before. The Great Hall bursts into screams and insults directed to Celestia, yet Kyouko is quick to interrupt and take Celestia to a safe place.ORHarry Potter AU in which the Triwizard Tournament is an event organized by Hope's Peak and for the students of Hope's Peak only which takes place in the character's sixth year.





	The Serpent and the Raven

Shocked gasps quickly morphed into furious shouts when Kirigiri Jin announced, completely bewildered and not quite grasping what had happened, that Celestia Ludenberg was going to, somehow, be the fourth champion that would compete in the Hope’s Peak Triwizard Tournament along with Naegi Makoto, from Hufflepuff, Fukawa Touko, another Hufflepuff, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, from Gryffindor.

The Slytherin girl looked around, overwhelmed by both the amount of insults that were being said to her directly by the rest no matter the House they were in and by the fact that she had been chosen as a fourth champion when she clearly hadn’t introduced her name inside the Goblet.

“I can’t believe that the Mudblood is going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament!” The Slytherins yelled, Togami Byakuya being the lead of those complaints. Celestia bit down her lower lip, flinching at the term they had used to describe her and that every Slytherin student had been using when it came to her ever since the beginning of their sixth year at Hope’s Peak.

“There can only be three champions! You snake, you’ve rigged the Goblet of Fire!” Kiyotaka Ishimaru screamed, clearly annoyed by the fact that the rules had been broken, and this time apparently by a Slytherin. He was a man of rules, he cherished them and respected them to no end, so to see them being broken with his very own two eyes only fueled his ire further.

“As expected from a Slytherin…” Whispered the Hufflepuffs, shaking their heads and looking extremely disappointed with their Slytherin companion. Naegi Makoto stared at Celestia with sad eyes, still unable to believe that someone who he had deem as his friend had been able to rig such an expected and ancient tournament so shamelessly.

“Enough!” Someone within the Ravenclaws shouted, everyone student parting and allowing Kirigiri Kyouko walk past them as if she was Moses and they were the Red Sea being parted by her sole presence. The girl positioned herself right by Celestia, shooting her a soft and tender look that only she was able to see and enjoy before lilac eyes turned stone hard as she looked down at the rest of the students.

Grimacing and not knowing exactly who to stare at, she spoke. “It’s not the first time in the Triwizard Tournament history that there has been more than three champions. Besides, if Celestia’s name has appeared, and she hasn’t placed it inside the Goblet, and I know for a **_fact_ **that she has not placed it there, it means that someone else has placed it there in order to pull a prank on her! You should all check your own moral and ethical values before turning against a comrade so quickly and without thinking twice, that only makes you look like pitiful beings that are starved for a ‘good’ conflict.”

Everyone stared at the Ravenclaw as if she had grown a second head, still processing the fact that Kirigiri Kyouko, the “Brightest Witch of Her Age”, was protecting and defending Celestia Ludenberg, the one who had been considered “The Slytherin Queen” since they entered Hope’s Peak almost six years before. Before anyone could say anything, Kirigiri grabbed Celestia’s left hand and exited the Great Hall together without looking back.

To say that Kirigiri was fuming was an unforgivable understatement, since she was utterly enraged and with sheer ire and adrenaline running through her veins wildly throughout her entire frame. The fact that not only the four Houses had turned against Celestia in the blink of an eye when she hadn’t done anything, but also that the Slytherins had dared to insult her  because Celestia was a Slytherin witch that came from a muggle family —how did they even know? Kirigiri thought that only she knew Celestia’s secret after all,— enraged the Ravenclaw witch to no end.

When she calmed down, she noticed that she had carried Celestia all the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and precisely, to her room. Looking back at the Slytherin, she noticed how her face was covered by a blank expression, how her red eyes fixed on the floor to avoid making eye contact with her, and how her hands were actually trembling.

Kirigiri sighed and squeezed Celestia’s hand softly. “We’re alone, you can cry now if you wish to do so,” the slightly older witch whispered. The purplette smiled when Celestia nodded and took a tentative step closer, soon embracing the Slytherin’s shaking figure and pulling her down to the bed softly.

For a couple of minutes, Kirigiri tried to reassure Celestia, who was sitting on the Ravenclaw’s lap, as she caressed her back and kissed her cheeks hoping that it’d help. Eventually, Celestia’s cries died down until they turned into sobs, and then into shaky breaths. However, the Slytherin didn’t move away from the hug, but embraced Kirigiri tighter.

“Babe, how do they know?” Kirigiri asked softly, her brow furrowed and her eyes sparkling with worry. By the way Celestia had reacted, it hadn’t been the first time her housemates had called her mudblood in a despective way, which puzzled Kirigiri quote a lot.

Taking a long, shaky breath, Celestia replied in a quiet whisper. “Togami found out. He unraveled all of my lies from the bottom to the top and made sure to inform everyone… When I came back from summer vacation, I was received by diverse insults and a poor treatment that I hadn’t been expecting at all.”

Kirigiri felt tears stinging the back of her own eyes, although they were from helplessness and anger. She bit down her lower lip as she tried to fight them back as she swore that she’d make Togami and the rest of the Slytherins pay somehow.

The Ravenclaw then pondered her options, and ended up choosing to ask something that had been eating her inside out since the first moment in which the conflict had taken place.

“Do you have any idea of who could have placed your name inside the Goblet?”

Celestia nuzzled Kirigiri’s neck and sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Togami turns out to be the one who has done it…” Kirigiri wasn’t surprised by Celestia’s answer either. The Ravenclaw couldn’t believe that the poor and naive Naegi was head over heels in love with Togami when the Slytherin boy was nothing but a viper who craved power and recognition, and didn’t think twice before sinking anyone into misery if that were to help him achieve his goals.

“I’m here for you, my love, you’re not alone…” Kirigiri whispered, peppering Celestia’s shoulder with tiny kisses and enjoying Celestia’s now calm sigh against the flesh of her bare neck.

The Slytherin hummed and kissed Kirigiri’s neck. “I know, and I’m extremely grateful to have you here with me despite everything. I’m going to win, Kyouko, but not for my House, forth both you and I.”

Kirigiri closed her eyes and smiled, recalling what the Sorting Hat had told her when she had asked it why exactly it had placed Celestia in Slytherin when they both knew that she didn’t belong there.

 

_“Her ambition is that of a Slytherin, and it shines brighter and stronger as time passes. She may not be a true Slytherin, but there are things within her that are of one, and believe me when I say, Miss Kirigiri, that Miss Yasuhiro,” the young Ravenclaw blinked, surprised at the Sorting Hat’s knowledge about the Slytherin’s real name, “is more of a Slytherin that many other students I’ve placed in that house.”_

 

Giggling, Kirigiri replied, “I wasn’t expecting less from you.” And then, something crossed her mind almost unstoppably. “My father informed me that this year, Yule Ball is going to take place… And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, as my date.”

Celestia smiled and inhaled deeply, enjoying Kirigiri’s lavender perfume. “Consider it a date, my beloved Ravenclaw.”

“I couldn’t be any more happy, my dear Queen.”


End file.
